


#Rogeliban

by fiercynn



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, In-Universe RPF, Metafiction, Multimedia, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), rogelio de la vega: the human form of the 100 emoji, warning: excessive silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Reply from @feministfaolan</em><br/>god they would be the cutest couple #Rogeliban</p><p><em>Reply from @RogelioDeLaVega</em><br/>Wait what????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> Firstly, I apologize for the misleading wordcount and chapters - this fic is in fact only one chapter, but because includes a number of text-filled graphics, I decided that the "first" chapter would have those, and the "second" would be the accessible text-only version of the same thing. However, since I didn't end up making graphics for the email or text message sections, those parts are represented twice in the wordcount, oops.
> 
> This fic begins just after Chapter Fourteen of _Jane The Virgin_ , when Rogelio joins the cast of _Pasión Intergaláctica_ , and contains mild spoilers through Chapter Eighteen.
> 
> Finally, thanks so much to psuedo_catalyst/thewrongkindofpc and Scribe for beta-ing! (And again to Scribe for putting up with me spending WAY too long making the graphics, and giggling incessantly throughout. I WAS HAVING FUN THOUGH.)

_Posted by[@RogelioDeLaVega](https://twitter.com/RogelioDeLaVega) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com):_

 

* * *

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane –
> 
> Do you know what #Rogeliban means? Is it what I think it is?
> 
> Your loving and extremely famous father,
> 
> Rogelio

 

 _To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> Oh god. I’m not sure if I’m the one who should be telling you this, but…there’s this thing called slash, which is when fans write fiction about male characters who are in romantic or sexual relationships with each other? And it seems some of your fans are taking to this with your new role on _Pasión Intergaláctica_? I don’t know, maybe it’s more of a thing with your English-language fans?

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane, I am very familiar with the wonderful fan fiction written by both English and Spanish-speaking Rogeliovers. I myself have read many “shipping” stories where Santos falls in love with Blanca’s long-lost twin brother, Sebastian Contreras, who was kidnapped and raised by their mother’s jealous ex-lover for the sole purpose of killing Blanca when he grew up, but of course once he meets his sister and El Presidente he cannot go through with his evil deed. My favorite story was the one where they are actually all werewolves and Sebastian falls in love with Santos so that they can raise puppies together.
> 
> But my fans do not know yet what character I will be playing on _Pasión Intergaláctica_. How can they be excited about his relationship with Esteban’s character when they have not met yet?
> 
> Your loving and well-informed father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> Never underestimate the power of fandom to create relationships between characters who barely interact. I mean, Sebastian wasn’t on _Passions of Santos_ for very long, was he? Maybe three episodes?
> 
> But…in this case it’s more likely, given the pairing name, that they were actually talking about shipping you and Esteban. You know. As actors. And people.

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> But why??? Don’t they know he is my sworn enemy and rival??????
> 
> Your loving and perplexed father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> No, because in public you pretend to be friends, right?

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> I must check the fandom sites to see if this is true.
> 
> Your loving and intrepid father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> NO ROGELIO DON’T DO THAT

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Why are you yelling Jane?

 

* * *

_Posted to[Tumblr](tumblr.com):_

 

* * *

_Posted to[Archive Of Our Own](http://archiveofourown.org/):_

* * *

_Posted to[fanfic.es](http://fanfic.es/)_

 

* * *

  _Posted to[Wattpad.com](https://www.wattpad.com/)_

 

* * *

  _Posted to D[reamwidth](http://dreamwidth.org/):_

 

* * *

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane, you were completely correct about #Rogeliban, it is exactly what I feared. There are even people saying that I was happy for Esteban when he won the Best Actor award, which is ridiculous because he is a highly overrated actor. But do not worry, I’ve taken care of the problem.
> 
> Your loving and resourceful father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> Oh no. Rogelio, what did you _do?_

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> I’ve decided to post my own fan fiction story that suggests a much better option of partner for myself.
> 
> Your loving and highly romantically compatible father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> …Rogelio, please, please, please tell me you didn’t post fic about you and Mom.

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane, I would never invade the privacy of a real relationship in such a way. I asked Michael if he would mind turning our bromance into something more online. He was very happy to help.
> 
> Your loving and incredibly thoughtful father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> NO DAD DON’T DO THAT, THIS WON’T EVEN _WORK_

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> YOU CALLED ME DAD AGAIN

 

* * *

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
You have to talk to Rogelio. I’m really worried he’s going to find some of the RPF I wrote about him when I was in high school. I locked it down when I found out about him, but now he’s gone and created an AO3 account.

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
Oh Janey, it was all so good! Don’t be ashamed of your writing!

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
MOM. You’re not supposed to be proud when you find erotic fanfiction that your daughter wrote about an actor, you’re supposed to be horrified, ESPECIALLY when said actor is actually secretly the father of said daughter, and the person your daughter shipped him with was his female co-star on his hit telenovela

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
That was a little weird for me, I admit. But he won’t have a problem with it, you know that. He’ll probably be flattered.

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. What if he prints it out and frames it? What if he SHOWS IT TO PEOPLE?

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
Why don’t you just delete it, then?

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
…it still gets so many kudos though

 

* * *

_Posted to: _[archiveofourown.org](http://archiveofourown.org/)__

 

* * *

_Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
I can’t believe you let him go through with this

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
I thought it was kind of cute?

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
You thought it was cute that my dad wants to post fanfiction about your non-existent sordid sexual relationship?

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
Well, when you put it like that…but I read it, it’s not actually that sexual or sordid

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
You read it?

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
He asked me to beta!

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
What is wrong with ALL OF YOU

 

* * *

_Posted by[@RogelioDeLaVega](https://twitter.com/RogelioDeLaVega) on [Twitter](https://twitter.com):_

 

* * *

_Entry on[fanlore.org](http://fanlore.org/)_

 

* * *

_Group text message from Jane to: Mom, Dad, Michael_

I TOLD YOU THIS WOULDN’T WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are like a million little Easter eggs in here (some extremely, EXTREMELY obscure), but the one that I really want to make sure no one thinks I take credit for is "the human form of the 100 emoji", which is, of course, from Brooklyn Nine Nine.
> 
> Oh, and, um, in case it wasn't clear, all of this is incredibly made-up? I mean, there is an actual @RogelioDeLaVega account that I believe is run by the show, but as far as I know he hasn't tweeted any of the things I attributed to him, and everything else, including the names of all of the fans etc, are fictional.
> 
> ETA: hahaha just pretend the timeline of this actually works for fandom's current Hamilton obsession, maybe all these folks saw it at the Public Theatre before March? WHATEVER OKAY
> 
> I'm fiercynn on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fiercynn), [dreamwidth](http://fiercynn.dreamwidth.org), and [Tumblr](http://fiercynn.tumblr.com); come say hi!


	2. text-only version

_Tweet by[@RogelioDeLaVega](https://twitter.com/RogelioDeLaVega): _  
Rogeliovers you’ve heard the rumors: yes it’s true I am joining the cast of #PasiónIntergaláctica! You’re welcome!!!!

 _Reply from @halfnhalf _  
what. I’m. WHAT

 _Reply from @firewitch_  
omg!!!!!!!!!!

 _Reply from @lunalovebetter_  
Rogelio and Esteban onscreen together? Just kill me now, when it happens I’m going to be DED OF LUST ANYWAY

 _Reply from @graciela_s_  
q bueno mirar rogelio y esteban juntos! espero q no me quemen jajajaja

 _Reply from @AbyssTrash_  
oh man, do you think Esteban/Rogelio will actually be more than just a Yuletide fandom now? PLEASE SAY IT’S SO.

 _Reply from @feministfaolan_  
god they would be the cutest couple #Rogeliban

 _Reply from[@RogelioDeLaVega](https://twitter.com/RogelioDeLaVega)_  
Wait what????

 

* * *

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane –
> 
> Do you know what #Rogeliban means? Is it what I think it is?
> 
> Your loving and extremely famous father,
> 
> Rogelio

 

 _To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> Oh god. I’m not sure if I’m the one who should be telling you this, but…there’s this thing called slash, which is when fans write fiction about male characters who are in romantic or sexual relationships with each other? And it seems some of your fans are taking to this with your new role on _Pasión Intergaláctica_? I don’t know, maybe it’s more of a thing with your English-language fans?

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane, I am very familiar with the wonderful fan fiction written by both English and Spanish-speaking Rogeliovers. I myself have read many “shipping” stories where Santos falls in love with Blanca’s long-lost twin brother, Sebastian Contreras, who was kidnapped and raised by their mother’s jealous ex-lover for the sole purpose of killing Blanca when he grew up, but of course once he meets his sister and El Presidente he cannot go through with his evil deed. My favorite story was the one where they are actually all werewolves and Sebastian falls in love with Santos so that they can raise puppies together.
> 
> But my fans do not know yet what character I will be playing on _Pasión Intergaláctica_. How can they be excited about his relationship with Esteban’s character when they have not met yet?
> 
> Your loving and well-informed father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> Never underestimate the power of fandom to create relationships between characters who barely interact. I mean, Sebastian wasn’t on _Passions of Santos_ for very long, was he? Maybe three episodes?
> 
> But…in this case it’s more likely, given the pairing name, that they were actually talking about shipping you and Esteban. You know. As actors. And people.

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> But why??? Don’t they know he is my sworn enemy and rival??????
> 
> Your loving and perplexed father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> No, because in public you pretend to be friends, right?

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> I must check the fandom sites to see if this is true.
> 
> Your loving and intrepid father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
_From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com__

> NO ROGELIO DON’T DO THAT

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Why are you yelling Jane?

 

* * *

__[Tumblr](http://tumblr.com)_ post by passionsofmypants: _

> So I was holding out from jumping on the Rogeliban bandwagon for a long time because tbh I didn’t see too much evidence for it, but now I’m just like??? Rogelio you left your STARRING ROLE ON YOUR SHOW TO BE A MINOR CHARACTER ON HIS SHOW. I JUST. WHAT IS LIFE.
> 
> #rogelio de la vega #esteban santiago #rogeliban #they are both so much  
>  #pasion intergalactica #rpf #seriously i ship it now #rec me all the things

 

_Reblogged by rogeliotrash:_

> but what if this explains everything about their interactions
> 
> like remember at the palomas this year when rogelio stood up early for the best actor prize and we all assumed it was because he thought he’d won and then he didn’t and everything was terrible and awkward and we all had embarrassment squick forever?
> 
> what if it was just that rogelio assumed his boyfriend was going to win and wanted to stand up to clap for him?
> 
> and then sat down again all ashamed because he’d forgotten that they had to stay closeted for their careers?
> 
> _what if?_
> 
> #and you know esteban knew exactly what was going on #and was half terrified  
>  #and half completely ecstatic #because they haven’t actually had the coming out conversation yet  
>  #but he does want rogelio to be proud of him #and it’s hard for them to express that  
>  #when they’re supposed to be rivals #when the media is always pitting them against each other  
>  #i mean i know it’s a stretch #but #it might let me watch the palomas again #you know  
>  #just to check #rogeliban #it’s official my tumblr name is 100% accurate

 

_Reblogged by LakeSquid:_

> oh nooooooooo why would you do this to me
> 
> (reblogging for those amazing tags too, seriously)
> 
> #rogeliban #i just caaaaaaan’t with them #pasion intergalactica #my new favorite show  
>  #what happened to my RPF boundary #it was just here #where did it go

 

_Reblogged by onlyintrees:_

> HEADCANON ACCEPTED.
> 
> #oh my godddddd #rogeliban #or should it be estelio #i can’t decide which i like better  
>  #amazing headcanons that are perfection

 

_Reblogged by santos5ever_

> **Pasión Intergaláctica producer:** *can’t find Esteban in a crowd*  
>  **PI producer:** oh, fine.  
>  **PI producer:** *shouts* ESTEBAN SANTIAGO SHOULD NEVER HAVE WON THE PALOMA FOR BEST ACTOR  
>  **Rogelio:** *crashes into room* WHAT DID YOU SAY  
>  **PI producer:** …what…
> 
> #rogelio de la vega: the human form of the 100 emoji #also  
>  #rogelio de la vega: precious cinnamon roll #all the rogelio tags #he’s just everything okay #rogeliban

 

* * *

_Posted to[archiveofourown.org](http://archiveofourown.org/)_

**Written in the Star(buck)s**  
TheOmniscientBookseller

Rating: Explicit  
Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Pasion Intergalactica RPF, Telenovela Actor RPF  
Relationship: Rogelio de la Vega/Esteban Santiago  
Characters: Rogelio de la Vega, Esteban Santiago  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Alternate Universe – Non-Famous, Alternate Universe – Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Esteban starts out kind of a dick, but he gets better I promise, Rogelio is a sweetheart, excessive coffee snobbery, yeah I know it’s set at a Starbucks, even Starbucks customers can be coffee snobs okay  
Language: English  
Stats: Published 2015-03-27  
Words: 34,713  
Chapters: 6/6  
Comments: 27  
Kudos: 70  
Bookmarks: 14  
Hits: 4232

> Summary: Rogelio’s tattoo says “medium dark-roast, please”, which is pretty unfortunate given that he works in a Starbucks. It really better not be that one guy Esteban who keeps coming in and taunting him about his coffee-making skills, because the universe can’t be _that_ cruel, right?
> 
> Notes: I’M SO SORRY ABOUT THE TITLE YOU GUYS

 

* * *

_Posted to[fanfic.es](http://fanfic.es/)_

**Para el amor que se baila**  
por sslv891 [ Comentarios]

> Resumen: Esteban tiene que hablar con Rogelio después de las Palomas. (Título es una letra de la canción “Amor Que Se Baila” por Otros Aires.)

Personajes: Rogelio de la Vega, Esteban Santiago  
Categoría: SERIES TV, RPF  
Serie: Ninguno  
Genero: Romance  
Clasificación: No menores de 13 años  
Advertencias: Ninguno  
Publicado: 03/03/2015  
Actualizado: 03/03/2015  
Finalizado: No  
Capitulos: 3 (Tabla de Contenidos)  
Palabras: 12977 palabras  
Leido: 264

 

* * *

_Posted to[Wattpad.com](https://www.wattpad.com/)_

**boy you got me helpless (oh look at those eyes) [A/B/O, R+E]**

3 Part Story 998 reads 54 votes  
By GloryHoleTemptation  
Ongoing – Updated 1 month ago

> There are always lots of pretty young omegas flocking around Esteban, I mean he’s a celebrity for crying out loud. So why can’t he get enough of Rogelio’s scent? Rogelio’s an alpha, it’s never going to work out, but maybe they’re are unexpected things in their futures…

Fanfiction alphaesteban love twoalphas poetry watching alpharogelio

 

* * *

_Posted by priestofpelor to rogeliban_kinkmeme on[ dreamwidth.org](http://dreamwidth.org/)_

**Fill Post**

A post for archiving your fills!

POSTING FORMAT:  
Subject: title, pairing, relevant content notes/description/warnings  
Body: Brief summary of prompt (can be c/p-ed), link to fill

Current fills:

Rogelio/Esteban, sex toys  
Rogelio/Esteban/Xiomara, poly negotiations [hard R]  
Esteban/Rogelio, sometimes having kids changes everything (KIDFIC, excessive fluff)  
Esteban/Teresa, unrequited Rogelio/Esteban, pining!Rogelio  
Rogelio/Esteban, first day on set of Pasion Intergalactica (warning: semi-public sex)  
Rogelio/Esteban, actual space AU (bonus Xiomara/Teresa)  
Esteban/Rogelio, high school AU (WIP, 2/?)

 

* * *

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.co_

> Jane, you were completely correct about Rogeliban, it is exactly what I feared. There are even people saying that I was happy for Esteban when he won the Best Actor award, which is ridiculous because he is a highly overrated actor. But do not worry, I’ve taken care of the problem.
> 
> Your loving and resourceful father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> Oh no. Rogelio, what did you _do?_

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> I’ve decided to post my own fanfiction story that suggests a much better option of partner for myself.
> 
> Your loving and highly romantically compatible father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> …Rogelio, please, please, please tell me you didn’t post fic about you and Mom.

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> Jane, I would never invade the privacy of a real relationship in such a way. I asked Michael if he would mind turning our bromance into something more online. He was very happy to help.
> 
> Your loving and incredibly thoughtful father,  
>  Rogelio

 

_To: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com  
From: janegvillanueva@gmail.com_

> NO DAD DON’T DO THAT, THIS WON'T EVEN _WORK_

 

_To: janegvillanueva@gmail.com  
From: rogeliodlv@yahoo.com_

> YOU CALLED ME DAD AGAIN

 

* * *

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
You have to talk to Rogelio. I’m really worried he’s going to find some of the RPF I wrote about him when I was in high school. I locked it down when I found out about him, but now he’s gone and created an AO3 account.

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
Oh Janey, it was all so good! Don’t be ashamed of your writing!

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
MOM. You’re not supposed to be proud when you find erotic fanfiction that your daughter wrote about an actor, you’re supposed to be horrified, ESPECIALLY when said actor is actually secretly the father of said daughter, and the person your daughter shipped him with was his female co-star on his hit telenovela

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
That was a little weird for me, I admit. But he won’t have a problem with it, you know that. He’ll probably be flattered.

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. What if he prints it out and frames it? What if he SHOWS IT TO PEOPLE?

 _Text message from Xiomara to: Jane_  
Why don’t you just delete it, then?

 _Text message from Jane to: Mom_  
…it still gets so many kudos though

 

* * *

_Posted to: _[archiveofourown.org](http://archiveofourown.org/)__

**First Impressions**  
notactuallyrogelio

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Telenovela Actor RPF  
Relationship: Rogelio de la Vega/Michael Cordero Jr.  
Characters: Rogelio de la Vega, Michael Cordero Jr.  
Additional Tags:  
Language: English  
Stats: Published 2015-04-04  
Words: 2835  
Chapters: 1/1  
Comments: 1  
Kudos: 9  
Bookmarks: 3  
Hits: 298

> Summary: Michael Cordero Jr. is the best real detective in the world, and Rogelio De La Vega is the best interstellar lieutenant. They were clearly made for each other. But Michael isn’t sure how Rogelio feels about him, so he asks Rogelio to shadow him on a stakeout so he can show Rogelio his hilarious impressions, and hopefully make Rogelio fall in love with him once and for all.
> 
> Notes: this is my first fan fiction but I know I am a natural at it so you’re welcome! Also this is for all you Rogeliban fans, Michael is so much better than Esteban on his worst day #TeamMichael

 

* * *

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
I can’t believe you let him go through with this

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
I thought it was kind of cute?

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
You thought it was cute that my dad wants to post fanfiction about your non-existent sordid sexual relationship?

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
Well, when you put it like that…but I read it, it’s not actually that sexual or sordid

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
You read it?

 _Text message from Michael to: Jane_  
He asked me to beta!

 _Text message from Jane to: Michael_  
What is wrong with ALL OF YOU

 

* * *

 _Tweet by[@RogelioDeLaVega](https://twitter.com/RogelioDeLaVega)_  
Look what I found!! This wonderful fiction about myself and my good friend Michael is too sweet!!!!!  http://archiveofourown.org/works/230989107293/

 _Tweet by @avocadohamilton_  
Oh no, who sent Rogelio fic? C’MON GUYS, ‘FESS UP

 _Tweet by @badgerx3_  
the fourth wall is dead. it has expired and gone to meet its maker. this is an ex-fourth wall

 _Tweet by @cuandotetenga_  
Rogelio de la Vega: the new Trollando?

 _Tweet by @hadley109_  
Okay but the real question is, who sent him THAT fic? I’ve never even heard of it, it’s the rarepair-est of rarepairs, and frankly looks terrible?

 _Tweet by @isababble_  
I mean, I’d never heard of it before but…I’m kind of into it now?

 _Tweet by @earnestdylan_  
Idk guys it’s ridiculous but somehow pretty adorable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Tweet by @synonymroll_  
I’d be more interested in it if the author wasn’t such a troll about hating Esteban/Rogelio

 _Tweet by @evieeeeeee_  
I mean, Rogeliban IS the dominant pairing, sometimes that can get frustrating, especially in small fandoms #Merlin/ArthurPrivilege

 _Tweet by @fireandhemlock_  
WHO THE F*CK IS THIS MICHAEL GUY THO, WHERE DID HE COME FROM

 _Tweet by @blorgon845_  
I mean isn’t it a little creepy to ship Rogelio with someone who's not a celebrity anyway?

 _Tweet by @pooka_  
Stop being such a hater Rogelio approved it himself it’s people like you who make fandom so fucking hostile sometimes istg

 _Tweet by @pointbreakdance_  
...well that escalated quickly

 _Tweet by @ historyboy_  
Ladies and gentlemen, you could have been anywhere in the world tonight but you’re here with us on Twitter. Are you ready for a SHIP WAR?

 

* * *

_Entry on[fanlore.org](http://fanlore.org/)_

> **The Rogelio Wars**
> 
> **The Rogelio Wars** is a  Ship War that originated in the Twitter and Tumblr parts of the fandom surrounding telenovela actor Rogelio de la Vega, between fans of two RPF pairings: Rogelio/Esteban Santiago ( **Rogeliban** ) and Rogelio/Michael Cordero Jr. ( **Michaelio** ).
> 
> The Rogelio de la Vega/Esteban Santiago pairing had been a pairing in the small Telenovela RPF fandom for some time, highlighting the professional rivalry between the two stars (although the two claim to be friends in real life), but the pairing took off when de la Vega was killed off on his long-running show _Passions of Santos_ and took on a small role in Santiago’s _Pasión Intergaláctica_ as an interstellar lieutenant under Santiago’s commander. Most of the fans tend to post about the pairing on  Twitter, Tumblr, and AO3, though the pairing is also represented on sites such as Wattpad and the Spanish-language fanfiction site fanfic.es.
> 
> Rogelio de la Vega/Michael Cordero appears to have originated as a pairing in a fan fic published on the Archive Of Our Own on April 4, 2015 by user notactuallyrogelio called "First Impressions"[1]. The fic is a fictionalized romantic account of de la Vega’s real-life practice of trailing his friend Detective Michael Cordero Jr. on police stakeouts to gain authenticity for his character, which de la Vega had previously discussed in interviews[2]. Not long after the fic was posted, de la Vega himself tweeted about the fic, expressing positive feelings about the fic and affection for his fans[3]. This drew interest to the fic, and soon after, more users posted fic and fanart for the Michaelio pairing.
> 
> This sparked arguments among Rogelio fans on Twitter who were upset by de la Vega’s tacit endorsement of the Michaelio pairing; many were also skeptical of the idea of shipping a super-star with a non-famous person. However, not long after, de la Vega began posting more pictures on his twitter of himself and Cordero Jr.[4], which led Michaelio fans to assume that Cordero Jr. was aware of the pairing and approved of it himself.
> 
> Most Rogeliban fans remained upset by de la Vega’s actions, including many who felt uncomfortable with his awareness of the fandom, and others that felt he was unnecessarily shaming their interests. However, a small sector of the fandom hypothesized that de la Vega’s behavior was orchestrated to hide a real romantic relationship between de la Vega and Santiago.
> 
> An even smaller contingent have grown tired of the arguments and elect to ship Rogelio/Esteban/Michael as a triad[5].

 

* * *

_Group text message from Jane to: Mom, Dad, Michael_

I TOLD YOU THIS WOULDN’T WORK

**Author's Note:**

> there are like a million little Easter eggs in here (some extremely, EXTREMELY obscure), but the one that I really want to make sure no one thinks I take credit for is "the human form of the 100 emoji", which is, of course, from Brooklyn Nine Nine.
> 
> Oh, and, um, in case it wasn't clear, all of this is incredibly made-up? I mean, there is an actual @RogelioDeLaVega account that I believe is run by the show, but as far as I know he hasn't tweeted any of the things I attributed to him, and everything else, including the names of all of the fans etc, are fictional.
> 
> ETA: hahaha just pretend the timeline of this actually works for fandom's current Hamilton obsession, maybe all these folks saw it at the Public Theatre? WHATEVER OKAY
> 
> I'm fiercynn on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fiercynn), [dreamwidth](http://fiercynn.dreamwidth.org), and [Tumblr](http://fiercynn.tumblr.com); come say hi!


End file.
